


Compromise

by a_quick_drink



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter's already got his rats, so it's only fair that he finally get over his issues with letting Owen have a pet too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by those prompts I see floating around tumblr where character A finds a box of cute critters and needs to convince B to keep them.

Owen narrowed his eyes at Carter before peering into the box again. “Why?” he asked, suspicious. “You’ve got those rats but you never let me keep anything.” He gently lifted one of the small creatures out, a soft smile curving his lips as it settled into his palm. When the tuatara leaned against Owen’s thumb, his eyes widened with the delight of a little boy with his first pet. “Well aren’t you beautiful,” he purred.

The sight completely melted Carter’s heart, and he now wondered why he’d been so adamant against letting Owen have something of his own. But did it have to be some kind of lizard? Why couldn’t Owen like something fluffy and less…hazardous, like a rabbit or a chinchilla? Or birds--those would be okay--even an obnoxious one like that macaw his uncle once had that screamed at everyone when they walked by it.

“I know I’ve been unfair," Carter said. "I’m sorry.”

“Then what was wrong with that little iguana?” Owen asked, paying Carter no mind as he marveled at the iguana-like creature in his hand. “She was lovely.”

“‘Little’ being the keyword. You know how big those things get.” Not that space was an issue for them, but the idea of a temperamental six-foot lizard roaming the property made him nervous.

“Or what about that baby alligator I had to rescue from the pool?” 

It was like Owen wasn’t even listening to him, or rather didn’t care. “We’re not keeping a fucking full grown gator.”

“Would be great security, and you know I would’ve taken care of it.”

“No.”

Owen huffed. “Well what about those baby ball pythons then? They were small and harmless.”

Carter shuddered. No snakes. Given a choice between the two, he’d pick the gator over any snake. He peeked into the box. There were two more tuataras inside, sitting side by side with their spiny tails tangled together. Owen would have his hands full with this bunch–quite literally knowing how much he loved such creatures.

“It’s only temporary, cariño,” Carter warned. “Just until we can find them a more suitable home.”

He honestly wasn’t sure what had come over him when he'd agreed to buy the damn things. He’d been there on completely unrelated business but the minute he saw the guy peddling the reptiles, he started counting out bills. Carter knew nothing about the animals, only that black market pets weren’t well cared for and Owen would’ve gone ballistic had he been there. He wasn’t about to endanger himself or Owen over some illicit reptiles, though, so they were not staying no matter how much Owen tried to convince him otherwise.

Owen didn’t say anything but his brows furrowed with disappointment. Reluctantly, he set the tuatara back in the box with the others. Carter touched the small of Owen’s back and let it rest there. “I’ve been thinking, though,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Owen’s neck. “What about we look for something else for you once they’re gone? You seemed to like that little water dragon we saw at the pet store.”

Owen cocked an eyebrow at him. "You sure you're okay with that?"

Carter hummed a positive note. “I think I just need something small to get used to first, and then maybe we can talk about something bigger later.” As someone used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it, this whole compromising thing was unfamiliar to him.

Owen spun around suddenly and threw his arms around Carter’s neck, peppering him with kisses and thank yous. Chuckling, Carter pulled Owen in for a deeper kiss that left both of them slightly breathless. God, how he loved Owen. If his happiness meant Carter would also have to work on his irrational aversion to all things scaly, so be it. 

Releasing him, Owen turned and retrieved another tuatara from the box, holding it out to him. Carter hesitated but finally managed to work up the nerve to take the reptile and cradle it in his hands like he’d seen Owen do earlier. It felt warm and sandpaper-like against his skin, shifting only enough to drape its tail over his wrist while casting lazy looks between them. He lifted it slightly to peer at the fine white markings against gray-green skin. It was a unique animal, he would give it that, though he still preferred the intelligence and affection of his rats.

“Let’s figure out what to feed these guys,” Carter said as he passed the tuatara back to Owen, “and then see if Enrique and Roberto can throw together something better for them to live in for now.”

Owen brushed his lips across Carter’s. “And while they’re busy with that, I can show you just how much I am loving you right now,” he said, punctuating the words with a playful nip.

Maybe this compromising thing wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
